A centrifugal fan, also referred to as a blower fan or squirrel-cage fan, is a mechanical device which brings a fluid, frequently air, into an inlet surrounding the axis of a fan wheel. The wheel forces the air out into the fan housing, creating increased pressure in the air. The air then exits though an outlet on the fan housing. Centrifugal fans have numerous applications including heating and cooling systems, and more specifically including swamp coolers. While centrifugal fans are common, compact solutions using a centrifugal fan as a heating, cooling, and/or refrigeration source are not.